


Good Boy

by plistommy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Steve Harrington, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, I mean it’s Billy’s voice so hell yeah, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Billy Hargrove, Voice Kink, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plistommy/pseuds/plistommy
Summary: “Please just-” Steve’s voice broke on the words, leaving him feeling embarrassed with the way his voice cracked. “Let me use my-”“Nah.” Billy cut in, his grip tightening on Steve’s wrists. The only evidence that he was even affected by any of this being the slight huff of his breath as he spoke. “Prove to me that you can be a good boy.”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 194





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just full smut honestly. I’m still taking a break from the fandom bc of personal reasons, but then was like ”oh shit lemme write this real quick” when I got the idea LOL. I haven’t even written in mooooonths, but I hope you guys will still enjoy this <3 <3
> 
> I wanna thank my really good friend @shewritesdirty (at here and tumblr) for being such a big help with this and also being my beta-reader!!! love you !! c: <3
> 
> P.S The guys povs kinda switch around during this fic too, but I hope it isn’t too confusing! Just wanted to add both of their perspective on things that are happening.

Steve was on the bed, ass up and hands gripping the sheets like his life depended on it. 

Billy had been opening him up with his fingers for the past _half an hour_ , teasing him like the asshole he was and not letting him move. It was frustrating.

He had even started to beg at some point, telling Billy he was ready for him, that he _needed_ for him to just fuck him this second, but all he recieved were deep chuckles or Billy removing his fingers, telling Steve if he acted like that he wouldn’t even get fucked.

And that made him shut up. For a while.

But he couldn’t handle it anymore. He just wanted Billy to stop teasing him, take him hard and fast while making him screa-!

Billy’s deep voice echoed through the room, jolting Steve out from his thoughts. 

He didn’t hear what Billy had said, too focused on what was going on in his own head and the fingers up his ass to catch it. 

”What a perfect slut.” Billy purred.

 _Oh._ That one he did catch.

Steve whined loudly at the name and the slap he received right after it.

”You like that, huh?” 

Billy whispered, making Steve whimper under him.

He nodded a little and felt Billy let out huff. The feeling of the other’s hot breath against the back of his neck made Steve have a full-body shiver.

”Knew it.” Billy said as he leaned back.

Steve was about to say something, but it came out as a choked moan when he felt Billy finally start to push his cock inside him. _Slowly,_ though. 

_Asshole_ , Steve thought.

Billy was biting his own bottom lip while pushing in, holding Steve’s hips in a strong grip. Steve moaned once Billy got past the tight entrance, making him push his cock even deeper in.

”Shit...” Billy groaned from above him, spreading Steve’s ass cheeks apart to see his hole stretching around his cock. ”You’re so fucking _tight,_ baby.”

”No,” Steve moaned, gripping the pillow next to his head tightly. ”You’re just too _big_.” 

That earned a deep chuckle from Billy and slap to Steve’s ass, _again_.

”Damn right I am.”

 _Jeez,_ _what an ego,_ Steve thought. He wasn’t wrong though. Billy was fucking hung. 

Steve was distracted by thinking about that exact thing, how _thick_ Billy was, when he felt Billy push forward again. He let out a sharp cry when he was filled up even more with his cock.

It made him feel so overwhelmed, but he couldn’t deny how much he loved it at the same time.

When Billy thrusted the rest of his cock deep inside, it had both of them letting out a groan.

Steve clenched around Billy tightly while falling into a moaning mess, making the other feel like he was the luckiest man alive for being the only one who could see Steve this way.

”Ngh, _fuck-_ ” Steve squirmed under him ”So full.”

Whenever Billy was balls deep inside of him it made him feel like that cock was filling him all the way up to his throat.

”Too much?” Billy asked with his husky voice after hearing Steve’s whining, clearly trying to tease him while fully knowing how much he loved this.

Steve tried his best to bite back his sounds.

He didn’t answer Billy. He didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

And Billy didn’t agree with that. 

He grabbed Steve’s hair and yanked it back while getting a sense of satisfaction from the high-pitched scream Steve let out.

”Answer me.” He demanded.

”Nghh, Billy-” Steve squirmed, earning a tighter grip on his hair.

”What was that?” Billy chuckled, loving the way the others moans became raspy with how his neck was pulled back. 

”S-shut up and-” Steve tried to get the words out of his mouth, but the grip on his hair was making it hard. He looked behind his shoulder and gave Billy a glare as he tried his best to look intimidating.

”Just shut up.. and fuck me!” He said, the words coming out more as a desperate pleading. 

Billy brought his face closer to him, that signature smirk of his plastered on his face.

”Eager, aren’t you?” He pressed.

Steve slowly looked up at Billy now that he could finally see him better, doe eyes glossy with need and lips swollen by biting into them too hard.

 _He’s so fucking gorgeous,_ Billy thought.

He kept staring at Steve’s blissed out face, not realizing he had been looking at him a little too long. Because all of sudden Steve gave him another glare, clearly trying to look and act all intimidating once again.

Cute.

Billy licked his lips and moved away.

”As you wish.” was all Steve heard before his head was pushed against the bed, the grip on his hair forgotten.

Billy moved both of his hands to his hips, stroking them a little while pulling out.

The feeling of not being full anymore made Steve almost start begging again. But as soon as he had the thought, Billy pushed all the way back inside, making Steve let out a satisfied moan. 

All he could think about was _finally,_ when Billy started to fuck into him roughly. He was always rough and Steve fucking loved it. 

”F _uuuc_ k, you feel amazing.” Billy groaned, digging his nails into Steve’s hips and making sure to leave marks. 

”Y-yes!” Steve cried out, eyes rolling into the back of his head when Billy kept picking up the pace.

Billy changed his angle and that’s when he knew he had found the spot by the loud whine Steve let out and the way he tensed for a second. 

Perfect.

He kept hitting Steve’s prostate over and over again and it made those pretty little moans grow even louder. Billy grinned and slowly looked down where the two were connected. He couldn’t help the loud groan he let out. 

The view of Steve’s fat ass bouncing on his cock with every hard thrust almost made him cum on the spot, but he thankfully restrained himself.

He was determined to make Steve cum before him after all. 

”Oh, god f..fuck!” Steve pushed his ass back, trying to get Billy as deep as he could ”H- harder! _Please, please._ ”

Billy couldn’t say no to that.

He started to pick up his already rough pace, making the sound of skin on skin that filled the quiet room become louder.

Steve tried to move his own hand between his legs to get some relief, but suddenly Billy gripped his wrist and pinned both of his hands behind his back.

It made Steve let out a surprised gasp.

”You’re gonna cum just by my cock.” Billy said, sounding so sure of his words. 

_What?!_

”What?” Steve whined, clearly not as sure as Billy was. He couldn’t honestly think Steve could come untouched.

”I know you can do it.”

”But-” Steve tried to argue.

”No but’s. You’re gonna do it.” Billy said, clearly intending to end the conversation there.

”Billy-” Steve started, but his words were cut short when Billy decided to start thrusting into him again. 

Steve’s breath hitched at the sudden movement, eyes shutting tight as he tried to focus on the drag of Billy’s cock inside him.

“T-this is too hard.” He complained after a few moments with a slight whine to his voice.

“Don’t be a _bitch_ , just do it.” Billy demanded, voice rough with the effort it took to keep fucking into Steve at the pace he’d set.

“Please just-” Steve’s voice broke on the words, leaving him feeling embarrassed with the way it cracked. “Let me use my-”

“Nah.” Billy cut in, his grip tightening on Steve’s wrists. The only evidence that he was even affected by any of this being the slight huff of his breath as he spoke. “Prove to me that you can be a _good boy_.”

Steve just moaned, the way Billy’s voice went rough on those words sent a spike of pleasure shooting through him.

“Yeah? You like that?” Billy asked, sounding so smug. 

Steve nodded his head ”Uh huh.” He did like it. A lot.

”Of course you do.” He said, but it didn’t sound like he was mocking Steve. It sounded like he was _proud_.

And didn’t that just make Steve moan louder. Even the slightest praise he got from Billy, spoken or not, made him feel so good.

Billy let out a breathless chuckle and started to fuck him faster. Maybe even rougher than usual.

Soon enough, Steve forgot the grip on his hands as the overwhelming pleasure started to take over his body and the little comments Billy let out, the ones where he told him he was doing _so good,_ made him just more blissed out. 

Everything felt so.. _different._ But really good. 

All Steve could really do was moan, because he was too focused on the big cock fucking him open to even consider the idea of talking.

It kept going on like this for a while. Both of them letting out moans and groans, but when Billy moved a little and started to hit that spot deep inside Steve once again, he felt the familiar pressure building up. He knew he was close. 

”I’m, _ah!_ I’m gonna-” Steve cried out with his whole body trembling.

Billy hummed knowingly and leaned down.

”Cum for me.” He whispered, right next to his ear.

That was all Steve needed to hear.

He came, _untouched_ , with a choked out moan. His hole clenched around Billy so tightly that the drag of the other’s cock gave him a burning sensation. 

”Fuck fuck fuck fuck-” Billy kept groaning, fucking faster into Steve’s tight heat while trying to catch his own release. 

It didn’t take long until he came too, letting out a deep moan of his own as he released his load inside of Steve.

”Shit...” He groaned out while catching his breath. 

After a while Steve started to squirm under him, letting out a pitiful whine. Billy hadn't even realized he was still holding the others arms behind his back. 

The realization made Billy smirk widely. Steve had came without touching himself. Not even _once_. 

”See. You did it.” He remarked ” _Good boy_.” 

Billy let go of his arms, letting them fall down on the bed as he started to stroke Steve’s back. He glanced down and saw the very noticeable marks he’d left on the other’s pale skin.

It sated the possessiveness inside him.

Once they came down from their highs, Billy slowly slipped out of Steve and fell on the bed next to him, making it bounce. 

Steve’s knees gave out soon after and he fell on to his stomach, right on top of his own puddle of cum, but he didn’t have the energy to care. 

”Fuck.” Billy breathed out, deep voice sounding so pleased and relaxed.

”Yeah-” Steve moved his head a little ” _Fuck._ ”

Billy huffed out a laugh. He snatched his last cigarette from the night stand and lit it up, instantly taking deep drag from it. He blew the smoke out through his mouth as he turned to look at Steve. 

Steve slowly opened his eyes, looking around a bit until he met Billy’s eyes that were already looking right back at him. A slight smile started to form on to Billy’s usually sharp face and it made Steve give him a soft smile back. 

But it wasn’t long until that smile of Billy’s turned into a knowing smirk and he moved a bit closer, pushing Steve’s fallen hair off his face with his hand. He took another drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out as he licked his lips.

”You up for a round two?” Billy wiggled his brows suggestively while looking down at him. 

Steve rolled his eyes. He couldn’t lie though, it sounded tempting.

”What’s the matter? Was my cock too much, _Harrington?_ ” Billy teased, showing his teeth when he grinned. 

” _Oh God,_ stop calling me that!” Steve pouted at the name. It was his, _obviously_ , but he had gotten attached to the ’Pretty Boy’ by now even as much as it annoyed him at first.

”And _no_ , I’m fine. Just, your stamina still surprises me.” Steve tried to explain, his voice a little ragged from all the moaning he did. 

He can sometimes get really... _loud_. 

”God?” Billy asked, making Steve wake up from his thoughts and look up to him with a confused expression on his face. Billy’s smirk grew even bigger as he licked his lips.

”I don’t mind you calling me that” He lowered his voice ” _Slut_.”

Steve went red.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve: u got some God kink?  
> Billy: No


End file.
